Prim and Proper
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: After Timmy leaves Tecna and cites her boring ways as reason, Tecna goes on a trip to shed her prim and proper ways.


**This story is very, very loosely based on "Honors Advanced Chemistry (CHE 453)" by Midnights-AM-Child. It's a really good read (I would know; I binge-read it at 2 am one night...) and I decided to do something almost similar to their story, but from Tecna's perspective. It isn't going to follow the original story exactly, but it will keep some elements. All credit goes to Midnights-AM-Child. Go read their stuff, it's all really good!**

* * *

Tecna had spent her entire afternoon studying. It was delightful for her to shift through each textbook and take in all that it would teach. She thought of it as a fun pastime instead of a boring chore. She checked her planner which was filled with everything she had scheduled down to the minute. Her next task would be a FaceTime date with Timmy. She blushed at the thought; even after 5 years of dating, he still filled her stomach with butterflies. She had hated the feeling at first, but grew to love it as she never had the chance to experience emotions back on her home planet. This whole 'dating' thing was so unfamiliar to her, but she loved every moment.

The two of them never really went too far; perhaps the farthest they have gone was kissing with just a hint of tongue. Tecna never the need to go further. The couple was long distance and barely had the time to meet up and do frivolous things like kissing. They preferred to stimulate each other's minds by studying together or even playing board games. Timmy never brought up any concern in the 5 years they were together so Tecna believed everything to be just fine.

She opened her laptop and typed in Timmy's number for the video call. It rang for exactly three rings before her boyfriend picked up. She gave him a smile, "hey Timmy."

Timmy gave a small smile back, "Hey Tech. How are you?"

"Quite pleased. I managed to finish this weeks readings for all my classes and even next weeks! It is amazing how much one can get done when they stay home and study. How are you, Timmy?"

He chuckled, "I'm glad you're so happy." he sighed and hints of his already small smile disappeared.

Something about this exchange worried Tecna, "Is everything alright?"

Timmy's frown deepened and he shook his head, "Tecna, we need to talk."

* * *

Tecna sat curled up in the corner of her bed. She did not feel the desire to study anymore. In fact, she did not feel anything. It was an emptiness that had started in her heart and seemed to leave a cold feeling as it worked its way outward to the tips of her fingers and toes. The feeling had started when Timmy said, "I think we need a break."

She had been confused, but it made sense now. He had outgrown her. He got the taste of nightlife, and suddenly the safe and pleasant future he had planned with her collapsed. He wanted to have fun and he knew Tecna was not the girl that would be able to give him that.

The first tear fell from her eyes and rolled onto the blanket that was wrapped around her. The door to her dorm opened, and in walked Tecna's roommate, Musa.

She noticed how sad and secluded Tecna looked, "Are you okay?"

"Timmy just broke up with me."

With that, Musa went over and wrapped her arms around Tecna. "Did he give you a reason why?"

Tecna buried her face into Musa's shoulder, allowing the hot tears that pricked her eyes to come out. "He just wanted a different life than the one with me. He called me 'prim and proper.' He wanted something more exciting." Her speech became slurred as her emotions caught up with her. She needed to catch her breath but couldn't.

This was all too sudden. Just last month Tecna had visited him at his university. They had talked about their studies and what they will do upon graduating. They had decided to get a nice apartment in Magix and work from there. Graduation was just a few months away and now Tecna didn't even know what she would do afterwards.

"He didn't deserve you anyway!" Musa resolved, "He will realize that he lost the most amazing girl in the world."

Tecna sniffled, completely resolved to the fact that she would continue to express her sadness for the rest of the night. "I have been thinking that maybe someone else is involved."

Musa held Tecna at and arms length away and studied her face, "Excuse me?"

"It would be the most logical sense. He started to drift away a couple of weeks ago, barely responding to my texts and missing some of our FaceTime dates. I never took anything into account because I just thought school was making him busy. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually some other girl making him busy."

Musa noted the sadness that grew in Tecna's eyes as she spoke. "Is there anyway I could cheer you up?"

Tecna shook her head, "I think I just need to be left alone..."

Musa shrugged, "If that's what you want. I'll go get you some food, okay?"

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, Musa came back and handed Tecna some Chinese take out. "I got your favorite, chicken fried rice."

Tecna barely smiled back, "thank you."

All of a sudden, Stella poked her head in, "Musa, you almost ready?" She noticed Tecna laying her bed and smiled sheepishly, "Hey Techie, how are you doing?"

Tecna rolled her eyes and turned her back to Stella. "Where are you guys heading?"

Musa shrugged, "we planned on going to the club tonight since it will be our last day of freedom before midterms."

Tecna looked back at Stella, who had begun to look at the stuff on Musa's desk. "Is that...fun?"

Stella and Musa stared at her and then burst into laughter, "Of course that's fun," Stella exclaimed. "Why else would we do it?"

Tecna looked down at her take out and back up at the two girls. She wanted to be more like them. She hated the fact that she was crying and lamenting over a long distance relationship. Maybe going out and having fun would be good for her. Maybe it would help her take her mind off...Timmy.

"I think I want to join you guys."

The girls stared not believing her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "I want to have fun."

Stella giggled, "Ok, Ms. prim and proper. If you want to have fun at the club, you're gonna have to change..."

Tecna looked down at her plain jeans and button up shirt. "What's wrong with this?"

Stella began riffling through Musa's closet and pulled out a black dress. Tecna noticed how tight and short it was. "Do i really have to..."

"Get changed."


End file.
